Death and Life
by AagwaMiyusu
Summary: Life's born, death's done. When one of the two events occurred, either one being would appear. Life would occur at birth and Death would visit at loss. Only at rare times would the two appear at the same time. And when they do, oh the horror. One-shot.


**Skip to the 1st +~o.o~+ Cause that's where the real story starts. This is mainly introduction and how my beloved OC's got into the Coma Position in the first place. Enjoy. Questions regarding the story will be answered at the end of the fic.**

* * *

><p>The hospital. It was were everything took phase. Well, mostly, anyways.<p>

Life is born, death is done. Death happens, life's made. It was a continuous circle of life; grief and joy taking place at the hospital.

When one of these two events occurred, either one being would appear simultaneously. Life would occur at birth, and Death would visit at loss. Only at rare times, would the two appear in the same trials coincidentally. And when they do, oh, the horror… Even the victims wouldn't know what to do. But only because of these coincidences, they get a second chance at life. Well, mostly a chance to get admitted to the asylum.

It was a normal day in Konoha. Not too sunny, not too cloudy. Not too noisy. Not too quiet. It was normal, medium, etc. the same in the hospital as well. Though, it didn't have the smell of normalcy. There was a sick stench of mixed emotions, mostly negative. The patients didn't like it, but they went anyways. After all, the didn't want _their_ sick stench of despair to hang around home.

* * *

><p>Aagwa was in the hospital. She didn't remember the hospital becoming such a dark tunnel. There a light at the end, and the more she tried to reach it, the farther away it seemed. Though she didn't complain. Darkness was her ability. She heard voices, whisperings, all echoing around the dark room. She heard so many things. She would hear her friends sometimes; she'd hear their grief and sorrow. It was constricting her heart.<p>

She didn't remember where exactly she was. She remembered an army of rogue ninjas and Rikiku beside her. She remembered a lot of blood. Rikiku was holding his breathe just because of that. He hated blood. And he seemed so very suppressed in the battle. Like he was trapped. Maybe because of the blood. She didn't remember anything after that. Though she still roamed in the dark room, feeling out, waving her hands around for support of anything, for the contact of anything. But there was nothing nearby in the room. It was starting to creep her.

* * *

><p>Rikiku hated the stink. 22 years, more than 82 visits to the hospital and he still didn't like the disinfectant smell. It freaked him out. And what was worse, he could smell blood as well. Blood. And even though his chest wasn't moving, he still felt the coppery smell waft inside his nose, almost like he was breathing after all. He knew he shouldn't have hold back, back then. Those rogue ninjas were a menace and yet he waited for them to come and attack them first. His fear for the bloodlust made him cower. He didn't want to crave Aagwa's blood. He didn't want to touch it. But the back-up came too late and by then, both of them got caught in the enemy's illusion. Already battered, bloody and beaten, the mind-trap sent them both to coma.<p>

He was sure; he went in there before. And he thought that time was bad, eh? Now, he was on the edge of life and death. Literally. He would definitely not hold back next time. He couldn't even protect his partner. That sickened him. Though he hoped she would live; Death was not to visit her yet. He was sure. No one visited him much though. Only his sister's voice would float in his ears, nobody else's. Though he wished she would stop worrying about Aagwa; it was killing him faster. Both of the females' troubles were killing him.

* * *

><p>+~o.o~+<p>

The Red wing was crossed off to civilians. It was reserved only for ANBU and the doctors over there had a different shift as well. There were many in the ICU or having their monthly check-ups as well. There would be an ANBU running down the hall, running away from the doctors. Many of them had an unexplainable fear of the needles. Senbon not included.

There, in Section A, the long-term ANBU patients slept. Those with a severe injury, coma cases and of course, those who were healing up from the severe injuries. ANBU people had a tendency to not give a damn about their wounds. Example was that legend, the Copy-Nin. He certainly was a legacy. The legacy of successfully escaping the hospital too many a times to count.

* * *

><p>Room 5 was where the two coma-induced warriors slept. It was well over two weeks and continuing, but the black haired girl and the brunette with the blood-red streaks didn't seem to be waking up anytime sooner. It was unnerving and the doctors were beginning to worry. Two of their best ANBUs dead would be a setback and the Hokage didn't want that to happen. They just hoped the unconscious patients would be awake soon.<p>

In one corner of the room, gossamers of light collected and slowly, an ethereal being formed. Her skin was translucent, her hair a bright pink and her eyes the color of emeralds. Her frame was surrounded by a white glow and she was covered by a drape of white cloth. She seemed to be hovering a foot above the floor. With a smile in place, she slowly floated towards the brunette patient. His face was in bliss. Life let a giggle out and then rested her hand on his forehead. His skin felt cold, but she thought it was normal. Who wouldn't be when they're in the unconscious state?

After a few moments of contact, she let go. He'd be awake in a few minutes, given how he fast he responds. She let another smile out and then looked around the room. Somebody placed a daffodil on the brunette's table. But it was withering. _That won't do now will it_, Life thought. She stroked it softly with her finger and then, the flower reverted back to bright shade of yellow.

The sun was shining through the window. And Konoha was still the same. Life shook her head in nostalgia and then saw the other patient in the room. It was decided already. That girl was going to die. It was too early for her, but that was how things went on. She frowned and then sat in the chair nearby. She still hovered an inch above the seat. She let herself ponder things, getting lost in the memories that flood her head.

Unknown to her, in the opposite corner, shadows formed and gathered. In a blink, another immortal made appearance. He was translucent as well, his raven hair shaped out to be spikes in the end and his eyes were a endless black. He was draped in a black cloak and he didn't seem to have a shadow. He was floating a foot over the floor as well, but his long cloak hid it well. Death was currently in his own world and he didn't notice anything but the girl on the bed. She was to die and he hated his job. But better this than that other post. Something with Youth. As his assistant?

Death would kill himself first before working with Youth. Heck anybody would.

And before he knew it, he turned his head to the side and saw Life, her eyes dazed and looking afar through the window. Ah, yes, Konoha surely brought some memories back. Rather too many memories. With a shake, a smirk and a slight glance to the next victim, he opened his mouth.

"Well, well, well" Death drawled. Life snapped out of her stupor and then noticed him. First thing she did after getting up from her seat was clocking him on the face. Death flew through the walls, and the next second he materialized next to Life. There was a bruise on the immortal's face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? WHAT IF I TOUCHED SOME MORTAL? WHAT IF THERE WERE UNNNECESSARY DEATHS? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT? I STILL CAN FEEL THINGS! HN!" Death screeched. Life didn't so much as flinch. It's expected, after all. She composed herself, exhaled and then took her turn to reply back.

"YOU LEFT HARMONY AND DISCORD AT HOME? WITHOUT SUPERVISION? YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN? YOU KNOW? WARRRR! WAR I TELL YOU." Life finished. Kids were too much. They knew it, yet they still wanted some. And they got twins, who would grow up and be replacement for the current immortals in the position of Harmony and Discord. The current two idiots would remain at that; Idiots.

Death was trembling. At times like these, the best thing to do would be hiding. Or, running away since her screams carry around in several places. And dimensions. In fact, no place/realm/dimension was ever safe from her.

"No, I didn't leave them ALONE. I'm not that heartless." Death said. Life paused and then she asked.

"Then in whose care did you leave them, _this _time?" Life asked. Death had that habit of dropping their kids in unknown realms. With known people of course. And those people weren't exactly free people. They had jobs too.

"With Joy." Never, even Death isn't THAT dumb to leave them ALONE with JOY.

"AND?" Life asked, her fist looming in front of Death's face. Why he married her, God knows. He knows everything else after all.

"Um, Love?" Death said, slowly making his way towards some corner, but right now, all the corners were blocked someway or the other. He would need a escape route from her fury. The walls weren't enough and even if he did escape through them, any physical contact with a mortal would be disastrous. But right now, nothing was disastrous than her expression.

"Do you want me to SKIN you?" Life asked, her face dead-serious. Joy was fine, but leaving him alone with the kids was just asking for a nuclear explosion. He needed supervision as well. And the fact that the supervisor happened to be Love, well, now that was asking for the Apocalypse.

Love wasn't exactly a social person, considering that Love had changed his post from Hate. And the Hate post wasn't exactly a ride in heaven, rhetorically speaking. And it took Joy to force him to change his post. While Life didn't mind keeping her kids with Love, his influence wasn't always that good. And also, Joy plus Love will not equal to good results. It will result to catastrophic things like ramen and blood.

"Hey, at least I don't mix up OUR clothes while doing LAUNDRY!" Death jabbed. There. Life took the bait and swiftly the topic changed. Death was certainly turning to be manipulative.

"It's too dark in that damn basement! And how am I supposed to do three things at ONCE? And it happened only one time. _One _single time!" Life said and turned around, crossing her hands and her lips fixed in a pout.

"Yah, that one time almost ruined my reputation! My cloak was grey, GREY. And I couldn't even tell the difference from YOURS. And guess what? I wore YOURS and then I was sparkling like a madman! Sparkling? Do you know the victim had DIED laughing! I didn't even have to touch them." Death finished with a pout of his own and then fumed remembering the past day's events. He certainly was the laughing stock of the Underworld that day.

Life swiftly turned around and then bonked him on the head. He sank through the floor and the next minute he popped back next to Life. There was a swell on his head now. "Stop doing that."

"WHY? You think it was Happy Tree Bear Friends Day for me? I wore YOUR cloak accidently too! It was like being the gloomy Tree of Despair! People actually thought I was your replacement! And the people who were supposed to live happy and blah went back to coma again after seeing me! Even the BABIES cried after seeing ME." Life shouted. Joy had a personal lesson of why one should never make fun of Life. Solitude and Youth had a 101 lesson of why to stay away while Life pummeled, er, _taught_ somebody something.

"HEH. As if I CARE. Whatever it is, my day was worse than yours, that time!" Death said. Life snorted and turned around.

"YAH RIGHT." And then, with a war cry, she jumped on Death and the both flailed around, trying to overcome each another. Death and Life were busy touching things. Well, _living_ things to be precise.

* * *

><p>Rikiku's heart rate busted the heart machine. It went with a kaput. Death's foot kicked his shin once, then Life's hand mistakenly punched his chest and then Death kicked him on the shin again, and Life pinched his biceps. Rikiku didn't know what to feel. His body didn't know what to do <em>exactly<em>. To live or not to live, was the _huge_ question now. In coma, the mental being of Rikiku was watching the entire conversation and when the fight began, he tried to avoid contact. He really did, because now mind-Rikiku was busy running around, crying and bawling like a baby. Because the two immortals were in control of Rikiku's life. And his head hurt like hell.

Rikiku saw everything now. He could rest in peace now as well. _God, please take me to Heaven now. REALLY. I'D RATHER GET CHEWED TO BITS BY A TIGER THAN HAVE THEM FIGHT LITERALY OVER MY ALMOST DEAD BODY._

Life and Death twisted and turned around, rolling and barreling into things and stuffs. They even rolled over to the girl who was in coma. Her heart machine went kaput as well, and now, because we're evil, I'm afraid I _don't __**know**_ whether she would live or not. As if it mattered. Heh. He he.

Death and Life were now fighting and arguing of trivial matters. If one with super-sensitive hearing would poke their head out the door, they would hear faint, very pale and faint footsteps of doctors and nurses running towards Room 5 to see why exactly the heart machines stopped working. Either it was malfunctioning, or the patients had awakened and escaped already. Still they ran, because if it was the former, there could be trouble in the room.

"AT LEAST I FINISHED ZUMA **FIRST**!" Death shouted as he tugged at Life's pink tresses.

"AT LEAST I DON'T MIX UP SALT AND SUGAR WHILE MAKING **SWEETS!**" Life was tugging at Death's bangs as she screeched. While they fought, suddenly a imaginary gust of wind blew and somebody just popped into the air.

Peace didn't like the situation. Her lavender orbs surveyed the situation around the room, letting the duo quarrel for a bit. No mortals, at least, except the two who were already sentenced, and of course, the objects glowing and some also noticeably dead-looking. She shook her head at the scenario, her midnight blue hair softly swinging. She took one look at the brunette on the bed. Rikiku his name was, wasn't it?

"Not a word, Rikiku, not a word…" Her gentle voice said to the man's figure. He would hear it alright, after all, all the insanity occurred in the sub-conscious state. He flinched, almost as if replying to her. With a smile, she glanced at the other girl. Looks like she was going to live mainly _because _of this fiasco. With a knowing thought, she glanced at the wrestles. They were now attempting too scratch each other. But it was pointless; immortals didn't feel pain, neither did they get hurt. Perhaps they thought they were humans again. All of the current immortals' deaths had been tragic, but they got jobs back in heaven, and Kami-Sama allowed them to visit their beloved home every now and then. Peace smiled again; it certainly was joyous. Her thoughts snapped back to the two.

She frowned. Peace frowning was bad. Very bad.

She slapped those two on their cheeks, which were now tinged red from the pain. Both the immortals calmed down, yet now their faces held a serene look, as if nothing happened. And right after that.

"Oh Kami, I love you!" Death was making out with Life. Peace blanched at the sight. Her touch always had an effect on people. And then she giggled softly, because when love was displayed, Love was there.

And yes, a pop later, the red-head appeared. One look at the smooching couple and he slapped a hand on his tattooed fore-head. His teal eyes were shut tight, almost as if he was crept out at the demonstration. Love **hated** his job sometimes.

"Let's just go back for report before Joy realizes I left him alone with the monsters…" Love's monotone voice said.

"Agreed." Peace replied and then, with a pull to Life's shoulders, the two in contact popped out of existence. Love looked at Death, who was now sitting absent-mindedly, with a blank look on his face, as if his head couldn't comprehend what the hell had happened a few minutes ago.

One touch from Love, and Death's expression was that of a fan girl in love. This was the job of the immortals; one touch meant a lot. Though, that rule was applied on some people; namely Death, Solitude, etc. Youth, Peace, Love, Life and Joy and blah; their touch wasn't controllable. It just happened. As such, Love's touch meant the Apocalypse, depending on the situation.

So Love hauled Death's lovey-dovey candy ass onto his shoulder, sighed, took one glance at the two others in the room, and popped out of existence just as the doctors and nurses bust through the door, commando style.

One survey around, and they got the chills and heebie-jeebies. Everything looked oddly in contrast with each other, even if everything was mostly white. There was smoke rising from both of the heart machines and what's worse, both the patients looked like they had seen death itself. The irony.

And then, when they thought they saw the worse, Aagwa's body just flickered out of existence, the IV drip falling softly on the bed and still dripping.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

And when they least expected it, the usual 'Attack from Behind' routine just took place.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"AGGGHH!" The Medic-Nins screamed as one. The hospital was in chaos the following day. Everyone had apparently awaken after that scream. The babies in the hospital had awakened as well. It took 5 hours to calm down the noisy surrounding of the hospital and an extra 2 to calm down all the babies in the hospitals. None of the patients were the same, of course. They all had trauma, went unconscious for hours, or, just were traumatized. After all, it's not like you expect to hear somebody scream _everyday_. Especially, in the Hospital.

* * *

><p>+~o.o~+<p>

Rikiku had weekly sessions with Konoha's beloved psychiatrist. Aagwa was just the more clueless. The hospital's chaotic day had gotten recorded in the history books. And still, Death and Life still loved their job and all the more.

+~o.o~+

* * *

><p>Death stared at Konoha, standing at top of the Hokage's monument, precisely on Naruto, their 6th Hokage's head. Life was right beside him, holding his hands. They stared at the sunset. Sometimes, they missed their village, but, sometimes, they liked to watch it grow. To transform, to develop. Right in front of their eyes.<p>

Life liked the fact that she was remembered. She liked it, and loved the fact that she was the one who would visit during birth. She knew the pain the mothers went through; she understood them, and felt them. Felt their happiness as well, when they'd see their child. That was the favorite part of her mortal life's job. And it still is, even though she's dead and an immortal. Even though, she loved to see the children. They really were the life of the world. Her mortal ones too.

Death stared unblinkingly at the streets. His eyes wavered every now and then to the Uchiha estate. It wasn't empty anymore. It wasn't full of ghosts of the past. It was full of happiness. He got to see his parents back in Heaven anyways. At least he died as a happy man. And the family he left behind… Hoo boy. He'd been busy alright. Sometimes, he wondered whether it would've been better as a mortal. He would've gotten to fight a bit, the very least. But being an immortal had its pros too sometimes. He couldn't die at least. And Joy couldn't make him 'scream like a pansy' anymore, like they used to. And yet, he thought, the role of Death fitted him perfectly somehow. Somehow, it just did.

At least he wasn't a sadist while it happened. No, he grieved for the person whose time was up. He prayed for them, hoped they got accepted into heaven and when all that was done, went to go see his beloved Life. Her sight was all it told him that when one dies, another is born.

And for the guy who deserved it more than Hell itself, well, that's when he did become a sadist. And he enjoyed every bit of tormenting the effer.

Over and all, their life continued to be one crazy hell of a mess. They still didn't figure out their life as an immortal, even after 19.5 years of doing it. It still confused them with the fact that they could still have little kids.

Oh well, the more the merrier.

* * *

><p>The list of the immortals-<p>

**Death**-Sasuke Uchiha  
><strong>Life<strong>-Sakura Haruno  
><strong>Solitude<strong>-Kakashi Hatake  
><strong>Joy<strong>-Naruto Uzumaki  
><strong>Peace<strong>-Hinata Hyuuga  
><strong>Youth<strong>-Maito Gai (I think that one was obvious)  
><strong>Love<strong>-Gaara of the Desert (lololol)  
><strong>Discord<strong>-Madara Uchiha (I could not RESIST!)  
><strong>Harmony<strong>-Hashirama Senju (Hahah, opposites)

Now then, imagination is pepper-thin. Sorry, paper-thin, lol. Just took the idea while watching some crappy movie and bla bla. Now then, explanation.  
>Hmm, well, everybody just died in some tragic and bla sense and then, Kami-sama gave them jobs to do, since Heaven was just not right for the ninjas. As such, they took up various roles and yes, they can still reproduce. -..-<br>Now then, mortal life refers to their life before their tragic death,** that word is getting old**, and the reference to immortal more than a billion times obviously means their infinite life under the service of Kami-sama and whatever nonsense their upto.

And, also, on a shorter and oblivious note, Kami-sama actually doesn't mind if the two mug up during their work. **He actually enjoys it.**  
>And on another crazy note, that reference about the Copy-Nin being legendary; its in past tense, meaning, yes, Kakashi's dead, and he took up the angsty role of Solitude. <strong>TeeHee.<strong>

Kami-sama also requests that you show love to this documentation of how Death and Life work during their working times. The little button and a few words of choice will tell him plenty. **Yet again, TeeHee.**  
><strong>Also thanku for reading the story. My creator's too vain to remember. <strong>Shaddap.


End file.
